Hiding
by Siriusly.Sighrus
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read. XD
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to own Gravitation... -sniffsniffsobsob- I don't...

Shuichi sat in the recording studio, writing madly. Occasionally, and odd strip of seemingly offt une notes would leave his throat in a hum. Unlike usual, the loud, bouncy singer was seemingly wrapped up in what he was doing.

"What's up with this? He normally can't concentrate for more then two minutes and now he's just sitting there writing. We don't even need a new song yet. What the hell is up with that?" Suguru complained, sighing angrily. "Seriously, we're ---" he was cut off when Hiro pushed a hand to his mouth --- effectively shutting him up.

Shuichi glanced up, but didn't say anything, merely went back to his lyrics. Finally, he moved his violet eyes back to the top of the page, reading through the lyrics, humming odd bits of tune here or there as he read; as if he already had an idea of what it should sound like. Putting the paper aside, he nodded slightly, finished.

Hiro stood up, walking toward his best friend and taking to lyrics to look them over. As he read, his features held a slightly concerned look; however, when he reached the end, he smiled slightly. "Shuu, these are great," he said softly.

Suguru came forward and snatched the paper; reading through carelessly. As he got to the end, he rolled his eyes, letting the paper fall to the floor. "At least you didn't write about fish," he said finally, earning him glares from both Hiro and Shuichi.

The door of the recording studio opened and their manager came in, holding his magnum lovingly. "What might we be doing?" he asked commandingly, noting that they were basically standing around.

Hiro pointed down at the lyrics which K bent to pick up. He began to read them over, wondering what about the paper had kept the band from practicing.

"The Inner Me

Cowering beyond

This pain; you've put up my outer act

Trying to understand your complaints

But the walls remain intact

Struggling to calm this world inside

You're taking what's left

Of my inner sanity

Only an act on the outside

They all think they know the inner me

I've committed myself to you

Yet you only push away

It's tearing me up on the inside

To know you'll always be this way

Struggling to calm this world inside

You're taking what's left

Of my inner sanity

Only an act on the outside

They all think they know the inner me

But I

I'm hiding from the world

Waiting for you

You to find the inner me"


	2. Chapter 1

Shuichi sighed, opening the door quietly while stifling a cough with his free hand. Yuki is supposed to be gone for at least a few more hours. He thought, remembering Yuki had told him about some sort of meeting. I've got even more time to rest since I'm home early…He took a moment to remember the recording session he'd been sent home from. They had been recording a new song… with that, he stumbled towards his room, stifling coughs the whole way.

"What're you doing, brat?" Yuki asked, appearing at the doorway. Shuichi looked up quickly, though he found that to be a bad idea when a wave of dizziness hit him. He recovered to find Yuki standing above him with a bottle of cough medicine and a glass of water. "Here, you damn idiot."

"I-I'm fine!" Shuichi said hurriedly. He had been trying to hide his illness from Yuki, why should he give up now? "I d-don't need medicine," he added.

"Yes, you do. Take it now," Yuki said forcibly, obviously frustrated with his pink-haired singer.

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi complained, trying hard to stifle another cough.

"Fine! Damn brat," he growled, setting the medicine and water down on the bedside table and walking angrily from the room.

Shuichi looked down, giving a light cough. I'm sorry, Yuki. He thought sadly.

"—stupid bastard!" Shuichi heard Yuki growling from his office. Surprised, he just knew Yuki was talking about him. "—never going to work out." Shuichi gulped. Yuki doesn't want me here.

At the first attempt to get up, he fell back down, breathing slightly hard. As his breath steadied, he could hear the light tapping of Yuki's fingers hitting the keys on his laptop. He sighed, getting up on his second try. Another few words met his ears with a heart-breaking realization. "—can't stand him!" By now, the singer was close to tears as he stumbled across the room.

Just as he was nearing the door, he collapsed. Yuki must have heard, because the writer was at the door a few seconds later.

"What the hell, brat? You should be resting!" he growled, kneeling down to pick the boy up. "If you won't take medicine, sleep. Now." Yuki snapped, turning around to successfully block out the image of a very sad-looking Shuichi.

As soon as Yuki left, Shuichi allowed himself to cry, convinced the only reason Yuki was being nice in any aspect was that he was sick. Dejectedly, he pulled himself out of the bed for a second time, standing on shaky legs before stumbling to the front door, listening for Yuki. The writer was still muttering angry insults about what Shuichi had come to believe must be him.

Gulping back a violent cough, he slipped out of his door and into the hallway. However, he had to use the wall for support.

All Yuki heard was the front door closing. Alarmed, though he'd never say so, he quickly checked Shuichi's room. He didn't want to believe the singer would leave in that condition, but the room was empty.

"Damn brat!" he muttered, grabbing both his and Shuichi's coat. It was raining and he needed to find Shuichi so the boy wouldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 2

Shuichi knew he couldn't make it any further now that he was in the park. Sitting down, he exhaustedly leaned against a tree, bringing his knees to his chest. He was already soaked, and extremely dizzy. He coughed lightly into his knees, not wanting to cough and harder but knowing he would eventually.

"Idiot! Why the hell did you run off?" Yuki asked, wrapping Shuichi in the jacket he'd brought for the boy.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi asked, looking confused.

With a dejected sigh, Yuki knelt in front of the singer and wrapped him in a hug. "Let's go home."

"I-I'm sorr—" Shuichi went limp in Yuki's arms. Concerned, the writer looked down to see that his singer had passed out.

Shuichi couldn't make his eyes open at first, but he was curious. Something soft was beneath him, a warm blanket around him, and the place smelled nice. Like a certain blond writer.

Violet eyes finally blinked open. Shuichi realized he was back in his room, laid out on the bed with a blanket around him. Sitting on the bedside table was a cup of tea, but he wasn't sure if it was still warm or not. He groaned lightly before going into a coughing fit. When it subsided, Yuki was there with him, holding the medicine bottle and a glass of water.

"Shu-chan, you have to take this now," Yuki said calmly, pulling the boy into a sitting position.

"Yu-Yuki…" Shuichi moaned, dizzy but still comprehending the fact that Yuki had kind of called him by name. He was passed two pills, but when his shaking was noticed, Yuki took them back and helped him take them. Gently, he was set back down and tucked in again.

"Rest up, Shu," Yuki began, heading toward the door. "You should feel better soon," he added, seeing the sad look on Shuichi's face. His singer nodded and he left the room. His deadline was coming closer; he needed to work.

Letting out a few light coughs, he silently cursed Shuichi for running off into such cold rain. That thought made him shiver slightly. He may have had a jacket, but it had been soaked through. He was still damp, having not bothered to change in his haste to make sure Shuichi didn't get any worse. Then, of course, there was that stupid deadline.

He sighed, going into a light coughing fit as he got into his chair. As soon as it subsided, he looked back at his laptop, realizing he'd left it on when he went out to find Shuichi. "Damn brat," he mumbled, not really meaning anything, of course. From the other room the pink-haired singer came to the conclusion that Yuki hated him and would be better off without him.

Of course, in his state, Shuichi could not really leave again. He was still tired and weak from before and the last thing he wanted to do was get up and run away again. Maybe... Maybe Yuki's concern wasn't fake? Maybe it was real? Maybe he had a chance... He turned to his side and curled up, letting dreams of strawberry pocky and a certain author overtake him.

Having tried to write out a decent couple of pages for about three hours, Yuki concluded that his thoughts were only on one very annoying, very pink haired singer. Almost every page had to do with his sad excuse for a hero loving pink hair. He gave up after deleting this, saving the work he'd done earlier, and closing the laptop. With a sigh he wandered into the kitchen.

After suffering a small coufing fit, and cursing the stupid cold, he got himself some medicine and decided to get some rest too. Besides, if he was in the same room, he could make sure his little rock star didn't run off again.

The sight that met him was almost too much for him. Shuichi sleeping angelically. His small form curled up kitten like. He silently told himself off, but knew it was true. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed next to the pink haired wonder, telling himself he'd be gone before Shuichi woke up.

In the end, he simply fell asleep, lulled by Shuichi's deep, sleepling breaths.


End file.
